Kingdom Hearts: The Next Generation
by xselene411x
Summary: Sora and co. are back again, but this time they aren't the leading players. Instead it's up to their children to find the one responsible for the disappearance of many keyblade wielders, and put a stop to them.


**Chapter 1 - I burn a man alive**

Okay, I know the title sounds bad but I can explain.

My name is Skylar Cameron Akari. I'm fourteen years old, and I live on the Destiny Islands. It's a small world, made up of a large mainland with a single town, and a smaller island just off the coast, where the younger kids usually play. Myself included.

I'm nothing very special, just a short kid with dyed blue and pink pixie cut hair, with several ear piercings and a plan to get myself my own tattoo when I'm old enough for my dad to allow me. My closet consists of mainly black, blue, and the odd pink clothing. Mostly just jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies. A beanie hat here and there. Nothing special, just a normal teen. Tween. Whatever fourteen is considered. The only thing that could be considered 'special' about me, is my intelligence and my affinity for magic.

Oh yeah, did I mention that magic is a thing that exists?

While the particular world I live on isn't _exactly_ magic central( Our local school isn't Hogwarts, unfortunately ) my family's more than adept in the art. As well as other things, but we'll get into that later. That being said, my dad and uncle have taught me _plenty_. As soon as I voiced interest in it, they were teaching me all kinds of little spells. And as my interest grew, my training was turned over to my Aunt, who excelled in the craft. I couldn't tell you how much I loved learning to use it. Although, I couldn't help but feel like I never had a real reason _to_ use it...

Until my fourteenth birthday, that is.

It started like all my birthday's do. With my dad and sibling making me this huge breakfast, consisting of chocolate chip and blueberry waffles, an assortment of toppings( Including Candy Corn, my personal favorite. Sue me. ), home made vanilla milk( The only acceptable type of milk. ), and a chocolate cupcake with peanut butter icing. Because Darrien, my sibling, is highly allergic to peanuts, we can't have a full big cake with such icing. However, since it's my favorite they insisted on at least making me a cupcake.

Anyway I made my way out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen. Typically I stay up all night talking and writing with friends on the internet, so naturally I was dead tired. Excited, but dead tired. I rubbed my eyes as I moved into the kitchen, groggily mumbling a small, "G'morning..."

"Hey! There he is! Mornin' kiddo." My dad gave me his signature grin, turning his attention away from the waffles to greet me. My dad's name is Sora. Sora Akari. He used to travel to all kinds of worlds. He even saved them a couple times. He's got brown hair and blue eyes, and typically wear jeans, converse, a long sleeve shirt and a plaid un-buttoned button-down over-shirt( try saying all that five times fast ). He's incredibly too kind for his own good. Although, that doesn't mean he's easily messed with. He's a keyblade master. He's got so much combat experience, and it _shows._ He's strong, wise, and you should see him fight. I've only ever seen it once, but he has special forms he can go into in case he needs a bit of a power boost. Apparently the one I saw was his strongest- Final Form. 'Course, fighting a war for three to four years took a negative toll on him too. He's jumpy, especially with loud noises( fire works don't sit well with him ), and I know for a fact that he still as nightmares at night.

"Ha! Looks like someone stayed up all night on tumblr again." Darrien grinned, giving a small wave of her wrist to show off her pink bracelet. My sister is genderfluid, and recently came out just two years ago, so that year for her birthday I gave her a special bracelet that changes color according to what gender she'd feeling every day. She's able to change it by just saying "Today I am _". I hate stereotyping colors with genders, but we both agreed that it'd be easiest if we just went with pink blue and grey.

Anyway, my sister Darrien is four years older than me( Already in senior year. Lucky buggar. ), has red hair like our mom, and looks uncannily like dad. She usually wears a white t-shirt with red and orange paint splattered on it( or any of her other splatter painted shirts ), her favorite red and orange striped vest, a pair of either white or light blue jeans( usually with some sort of paint splotch on them ), and a pair of red sneakers. She's reckless, emotional, overprotective, and _always_ has some kind of bandage on her person. She's got a little scar on the right side of her lips from a stunt she pulled with some of her friends. She _loves_ to paint and craft, even if she's not very good at drawing. Most of our time together consists of our projects. She's also a seriously good hair stylist. She's the only one I trust to do my hair.

"You're one to talk... You're the one i was up writing with." I yawned stretching my arms over my head, "Just 'cause your a fountain of energy..."

She laughed, ruffling my hair a little, "Alright alright. C'mon, let's eat breakfast so we're not late for school."

All three of us moved out of the kitchen, seating ourselves at our little round table to eat our breakfast. As per tradition, my dad and sister sang to me and let me eat my cupcake before my waffles. We laughed, joked, teased at one another, and all around just had a merry morning as usual.

By now you may have noticed something missing in my little family. I haven't mentioned my mother at all. Reason being that she apparently went missing when I was only two years old. I was too young to remember her, but I've seen pictures and dad told me a lot about her. She had red hair and deep blue eyes, and she was kind beyond belief. She was always doing anything she could to help someone in need. And from what I hear from dad, she's a fighter too. She takes no sherbet( Darrien and I have resolved to replacing cuss words with food names ), and fights even fiercer than my father. I wish I could've met her. The way dad talks, I can tell that she may not be dead. Or at least, he doesn't believe she is. Just missing. He's even taken frequent trips to try and find her.

As we ate we did another tradition: letting me open one of my birthday gifts( from each of them ) before the party that night. Darrien gave me a small gift with a new hand-crafted choker in it. Definitely one I'd be wearing to school that day. But this time my dad just grinned, "Sorry kiddo, but I'm gonna have to break tradition a little this year. What I've got for you is something that I'm gonna have to give you later tonight." He gave me a wink, which only served to get me _very_ curious.

I puffed out my cheeks, "Whaaat? You can't tell me what it is? You're killing me with suspense here!" My tone was overdramatic, intended to get a laugh out of my father and sister. My sister gave a snort while my dad just chuckled.

"You'll just have to wait! I promise, it'll be worth it."

I blew a few raspberries, earning a laugh from both of them. After eating Darrien and I got ourselves dressed and ready for school. I got really lucky. Today was not only my birthday, but it was the last day of school before summer break too. The perks of being a June baby I suppose. We said our goodbyes to dad, racing off to meet up with Kirimi and walk to school.

I couldn't have known that I wouldn't be seeing that house for a long time.

I couldn't have known that I'd never get that birthday party.

I couldn't have known that My life was going to be changing forever after today.

If I'd known that, I would've insisted on staying home, spending time with dad, and making every minute count.

"Kirimi!"

I heard Darrien shout as she ran ahead of me, waving to a girl up ahead. Her name was Kirimi. She's our older cousin- Much older actually. She's twenty-one. She has curly shoulder-length silver hair, teal eyes and she's very tall. _Very_ tall. She wears mostly yellow. Yellow skinny jeans, grey tank top, and a vest that used to belong to her dad, Uncle Riku. She's pretty darn athletic too. She was on a bunch of sports teams in school and was one of the best players. She spars a lot with Darrien, and both of them suckered me into learning swordplay as well. She's also a keyblade wielder. Her dad did the inheritance ceremony with her a couple years back. I was still pretty young, so i don't remember much of it. Darrien's had the inheritance ceremony done with him too, but his blade hasn't come to him yet.

"Hey kid! Ready to head to school?" Kirimi grinned as we caught up with her, pushing herself off the wall she'd been leaning on.

"Heck yeah! Finally, I'm gettin' _out_ of school!" Darrien's excitement was easy to hear in her voice. Now that she was done with school, she'd be able to spend more time training than studying.

"Lucky. I've still got four years left." I huffed, folding my arms. Aaand the cons of being the youngest.

My sister laughed and ruffled up my hair dashing ahead of Kiri and I, "Don't worry, you'll breeze right through it! You'll do a heck-of-a lot better than I did anyway!" She laughed, running off and forcing both Kirimi and I to start running after her.

The run to school wasn't anything exciting. Just our normal race to the school yard. And yet as I ran I could _swear_ I felt eyes on my back, watching me as I made my way to the building. And other day I'd simply write it off as paranoia, or maybe just as one of my monsters checking up on me( More on that later )... But this feeling was _incredibly_ different. It wasn't just that dark presence that I've come to sense in my monsters. It was _cold_ and _sinister_. Dripping with malice and a strong urge to harm. The emotion in the stare was so real, I knew it had to be.

Even so, as I stopped to check the surrounding area every now and again, time and time again I saw nothing but normal passerby; everyone hurrying to and fro to get to work, meet up with friends, or just lounge around the town. No matter how many times I turned, the gaze was always on my back. Looking back I realize I was pretty stupid for not telling Kirimi and Darrien this. If I had, maybe we'd have ended up in a better situation.

But, instead of doing the smart thing and warning them, I brushed off whatever concern they showed and simply continued my way to school. Once the three of us reached the schoolyard, Kirimi wished us a good day and left to begin her training with Uncle Riku. Darrien and I went to our separate classes, and somehow that strange feeling seemed to dissipate as soon as I entered the building. I met up with one of my closest friends, Jill. She's a lot like me- a little rebellious, wears as much jewelry as she's allowed, smart and nerdy, and has an incredible interest in mythical beasts and all things fantasy. She's actually the one who convinced me to dye my hair.

She's also incredibly awesome. I met her on my first day of sixth grade, when she saved me from a gang of bullies who'd stuffed me in a locker( Being tiny and one of the most unpopular kids in school? Seriously. Stinks. ). She'd happened to be passing by just when they'd closed the door on me, and from what I could tell she'd scared them off pretty quick. Fairly certain she'd kicked one of them in a... Sensitive place. We've been best friends ever since. She even started teaching me martial arts.

While I was seated in homeroom, doodling in my sketchpad and just waiting for homeroom to start, Jill snuck up behind me and grabbed me into a tight hug, "Happy Birthday Sky-boy!"

I laughed, putting a hand on her arm, "Thanks Jill."

There was a giggle from her, and as she moved to remove her arms I felt something being strung around my neck, "Aaaand, here's your gift!"

I looked down, seeing a silver locket strung on a silver chain. Curious, I moved my hand to lift it up, opening it. Inside was a picture of Jill and I, with me having shiny new blue hair with green tips, "The first time I dyed my hair..!"

"Yep!" She grinned, her hands moving to my shoulders, "Hard to believe that was two years ago, huh?"

"Sure is." I said, turning my head to look at her face, "Ah, I see you went fire today."

The 'fire' I was referring to was aimed at her hair. She had a different color of hair almost _every_ week. Today her hair was a gradation of yellow to orange to red. And it had a sheen to it that made her hair look like it was on fire.

"You noticed~!" Her voice was sing-song like, a huge grin sitting on her face, "Yes, I wanted to go flashy and bright today~. Let everyone know that I'm _so fired up_ for summer break!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her mini-pun. She loved puns, "Maybe I should change my hair color. The pink's fading after all..."

"You should do watermelon!"

"Pink with green tips?" I thought about it, swaying my head a bit, "Hmm... I guess I might have some clothes to go with that."

She laughed, putting her hands on her hips and moving to stand next to me, "I'm sure you have _some_ lighter clothes somewhere. Ya gotta get a brighter closet!"

"Hm... Okay. I'll go watermelon. But only for you! And I get to keep my dark closet!"

"Haha, alright! Operation watermelon is a go! We'll talk to your sibling to set up the appointment. I _gotta_ be there when you get it done."

"Alright, deal. Maybe I can convince her to do it tonight at the party." I smiled, blinking at the teacher called us to our seats.

Classes went by as 'Final School Day' usually did- with lots of parties and just general goofing off( Except for that one teacher who just can't loosen up ), and I actually got a little mini birthday party in one of my classes. I didn't have a lot of friends at school, so it was actually a bit surprising that anyone paid attention to when my birthday was. Everything was fine and great. All the way up...

Until lunch time.

Lunch was always the period I _dreaded_. Not because I had no place to go, I had Jill after all, but because it was the time of day where _they_ got their chance to annoy the _heck_ out of me. Johnathan Hue, Cody Rax, and Harry Stillman. The three biggest jerks in my whole class, who have been tormenting me all year. No matter how often I changed where I sat at lunch, they always found me, and they always humiliated me. Eventually I ended up seeking out isolated places to eat, just so no one would see them messing with me.

I did punch John in the face once though. He screwed up my hair dye by dumping red paint on me from one of the upper floors. Jill high-fived me and Darrien helped me fix it.

Anyway, in trying to avoid having another awful day at the hands of thing one thing two and thing three, I made my way up to the roof to eat lunch. For the first five minute of my thirty minute period by myself, I was content and happy just eating my ham and cheese sandwich, waiting for Jill to come join me. And then the roof door slammed open. I stopped eating, preparing to defend myself. But I didn't hear the normal laughing and snarky comments of the bullies. I didn't even hear multiple footsteps. Just one set. They came alone? That was unusual. I glanced up to see who came to torment me today. It was John, leader of the group with short brown hair, muscled up, and always wearing an over-sized varsity jacket. I think he just wears it to look bigger.

I glared at him as he made his way over to me, sauntering on over as if he were actually all-that. If only he knew how many of the kids in the school despised him. He stopped next to the bench I was seated on, leaning against the roof fence. He said nothing, something rather unusual for him. Usually by now he was taunting me, pushing me around, anything. But he just stood there. There was a strange calmness about him. Tainted with hatred.

"... So what are you gonna do this time?" I finally spoke up, not liking the suspense surrounding the air.

"To finish this."

My body tensed. This wasn't a 'I'm going to patch things with you' tone and feeling. This was malicious. Hateful. The same emotions I felt earlier that day. They'd come from John.

"... When did you start following me?"

"Right after you met with your cousin."

"... What do you want from me?"

"I told you. I'm here to finish this. I finally have confirmation that it's you."

Confirmation..? It's me..? I couldn't understand what this guy was talking about. I gave him a quizzical look. He didn't seem like he was joking, but he also didn't explain what he meant.

"... Where's Cody and Harry? Your two flunkies skip school without ya?"

He gave a chuff of a laugh, a twisted grin on his face, "Those two? They're with my mistress."

"... And I don't suppose you're gonna explain any of this? You're just gonna let me think you're crazy?"

He paused, pushing himself off the fence and moving to stand in front of me. I grunted as he suddenly grabbed my left shoulder, shoving me up against the fence, "Do you know what I am, child?" I stared, unsure of how to answer. A jock? A phsyco? A creeper?

"I'm an _Oni_." He sneered, "A being forever stuck between life and death."

I felt my eyes widen. An Oni? So this guy was... Dead?

He read the confusion and surprise on my face, laughing and putting a hand on the fence behind me, "That's right, son of the void. I am dead. For how long, I know not. All I know is that I died, and was dragged into limbo by my mistress. Now I am neither living, nor dead."

I was confused. I was scared. I didn't fear monsters- I actively tried to understand and connect with them. No, it was not _him_ I feared. It was the pure hostility pouring from him. The _joy_ he would feel in scaring me. The _hatred_ burning through him. The sick sense of _entertainment_ he was getting from this. It surrounded me, and my breathing became labored as if the feelings themselves were squeezing the air out of my lungs. My voice would no longer work. It felt like a knot in my throat. I wasn't scared.

I was _terrified_.

"Would you like to know how I died?" I flinched as he spoke again, unable to hold in a wince as he dug his nails into my shoulder, "I was burned alive. I was pulled into Limbo just before my body was destroyed. And because I died so... Uniquely, I obtained certain... Perks."

I was suddenly aware of the burning hot crawling down my back. Molten metal. The fence was melting behind me. I whimpered at the heat, trying to keep myself from touching it. A strangled yelp left me as a bit of it dripped down my arm and the smallest of dots dropped onto my neck. I heard him laugh, sadistic and with a sick sense of joy behind it. His hand dropped to my other shoulder, and I could still feel the fading warmth in it.

"Do you have a fear, son of the void?" The more I listened to his voice, the more I hated it. Feared it. The sick tone seemed to crawl down my spine, and I could feel the malice dripping from it, "Perhaps a... Fear of heights.

Before I could so much as blink, I felt myself turned around and lifted off the ground, being held by the back of my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, kicking my legs desperately in an attempt to find the ground. I heard him laughing, felt him fake drop me a couple times, "Oh this is so _rich!_ Who knew that you were so _weak!_ Makes me wonder why my mistress is so afraid of you."

"Let me go! Someone help! Please!" I struggled and screamed, and slowly the screams of kids below us began being heard. I chanced a glance down at the yard. A couple guys were running into the building, trying to get up to us. Some of the girls followed them in. The rest of them were standing below us. There was even a small group of football players standing below me to try and catch me if I did fall.

The roof door slammed shut, and I yelped and closed my eyes tightly again, "No one can help you now." My blood ran cold, and all of a sudden the feeling of his hand on my neck disappeared. I felt myself falling. I screamed. There was a flash of blue and purple light, and all of a sudden I felt arms around me, carrying me back upwards. I had no idea what just happened, but I clung for dear life to the one who saved me. I heard two near simultaneous thuds on the roof floor, as if two people had jumped and landed on their feet at the same time. I heard footsteps, a snap, and a cry of pain from the Oni named John. When I finally brought myself to look at what happened, I saw my father standing over the Oni, keyblade in hand. John was holding his upper body up with his left arm, his right arm twisted and obviously broken. Looking up, I saw it was my Uncle Riku who had saved me.

"How didn't I know it was you?" I flinched and looked to my father as he spoke to himself. The look on his face was one I've only seen once before in my life. The day I'd been ambushed by heartless, and he used his most powerful drive form to save me. A look of protection, of hatred, and a chilling calm. I could only assume it was one he adopted whenever one he loved was threatened.

John laughed. As if he already wasn't in enough deep trouble, "I guess I'm just too clever...~ Or maybe your senses are just out of touch~"

"Don't push it." The words my father growled out dripped with hatred. I had never felt such malice and hatred come from my father before. My dad didn't hate _anyone_. He could _dislike_ them, yeah, but I'd never felt outright hate coming from him. This wasn't just about me. It _couldn't_ be.

"Tell me what happened that night. Tell me what you did. Where is my wife?"

Mother. Kairi Akari. The woman I only knew through words from my father and sister; whom the only memory I had of her consisted of warm arms, cradling me protectively. This Oni had something to do with her disappearance.

"Wouldn't you like to know." John was treading on thin ice. But why wouldn't he? Even if he fell through, he wouldn't drown. He couldn't die. No... There _had_ to be a weakness. A way to get rid of him, if only for a while.

"Don't play games with us." I heard my uncle speak up this time, and I felt him squeeze my shoulder a bit. Not hard, just a soft squeeze. Reassuring; Trying to tell me that things would be alright. They would take care of it. There was no need for me to get involved yet. He looked to me, smiling briefly to reaffirm the feeling of security. He then carefully placed me on my feet and moved to join dad. I wanted to say something. To tell them to get away. My voice wouldn't work, and my legs felt like jelly. I couldn't warn them- I had to at least think. His weakness. What could his weakness be?!

"Oh, but games are so much fun, don't you think?" He grinned, placing a hand on his broken arm, "Children do love their games..." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what he was about to do. I felt two arms pushing me back a couple steps as my father and uncle backed up themselves. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw John standing. His arm didn't look broken at all. In fact he was stretching it across his chest. It made me sick to think of how he fixed it.

He cracked his knuckles, letting his varsity jacket slip off his shoulders and onto the ground. I hated to admit it, but the guy was... _Very_ muscular. And he was wearing a tank top that was just a little too tight on him. His arms were _covered_ in burn scars, and if he removed his tank I've no doubt that he'd have even more scars on his chest and back. With a flick of his arms, flames ignited to life, dancing in orange yellow and red. Looking carefully, I noticed that the flames didn't actually touch his skin. Thy were floating just above it- more like magic than some sort of internal flame. I had to wonder...

I flinched away from my thoughts when I heard the sound of Dad and Uncle Riku summoning their keyblades. There were no words exchanged between the three before the battle began. I heard banging on the roof door. Someone trying to get through to help us. I could hear Jill calling for me behind it, "Sky?! Skylar I'm coming! I've almost got it!"

Looking back to Dad and Uncle Riku, I saw them fighting against John relentlessly. Both of them were covered in burns and what looked like scratch marks. But every time they hit John, the wound made just stitched itself back together- there wasn't even a _scar_. My feet felt rooted to the spot where I stood. I was terrified. All this malice, hatred, and fear in the air was messing with my head. I had to take a few minutes to breath. In. Out. Focus.

His fire never touched him. It was always just above his skin. Why? If he couldn't die, he could just light his fire directly on his skin. It shouldn't even _burn_... But then... The _scars._

That was it.

I drew in a deep breath, forcing my trembling body to still. I held out a hand, watching the fight closely. I _had_ to time it right, or I would end up hitting Uncle Riku or my dad. Wait for it... Wait for it...

 _There._

I flicked my wrist, and a spark erupted in front of my hand. The spark became a flame, which grew into a fireball. Within seconds it shot forward, whizzing past Riku and dad's head. It slammed into the Oni before one could even blink, and in an instant his body burst into flames. The screaming was awful, and the amount of pain that flooded the air with it was _choking_ me. The demon looked at me, and a wave of hatred washed over my body, sending me sinking to my knees. He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. He'd _never_ forget this. I was his target. Now. And Forever. A strange hole of darkness opened behind him, and he staggered his way through.

As soon as it closed, the roof door slammed open. I felt hands on my shoulders, and I clung to the sleeve of who I would moment later recognize as my father. Jill came tearing towards me, dropping to her knees and throwing her arms around me. Other students were searching the roof, trying to find the bully they knew as John. I choked out a breath- I hadn't even realized that I'd been holding it. I over heard my father and Uncle talking- Something about taking me to Yen Sid, and that they were out of time. I had to take a minute to comprehend what was going on.

Some demon called an Oni had been watching me through the entire school year, and tried to throw my off a roof.

I basically just burned him alive.( Dead? )

I was going to go see Yen Sid with the rest of my family.

And one last _big_ thing that was nagging me.

He'd said 'it's you.' _What_ was me? Did he know something about me that I didn't? Was it about my monsters? Or...

Did it have something to do with my birth parents..?

I had no idea. I only knew that, so far? _Worst birthday ever._


End file.
